iJust Say So
by Sushihiro
Summary: During a web cast, Freddie teasingly tells Sam that if she's in love with him, she should just say so. So what if she does? From the episode iWas A Pageant Girl.


_iJust Say So_

**A/N: This came to me a few hours ago. I was like- OMG I should totally write this down! So now here it is! Events taken from the iCarly episode iWas A Pageant Girl. And yes, I realize that the part with the web show is not the exact same as it was in the episode. But I didn't have time to copy down the actual script and make it exactly the same. Anyway, enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly._

_General POV_

"Boing!"

"Boing!"

"Boing!"

"Boing!"

"Boing!"

Simultaneously the girls jumped off of the trampolines and onto the floor.

"Okay, that's enough boing'n!" Carly said, with a smile.

"And next on iCarly-" Sam started.

"It's time to play-"Carly finished.

"Happy baby, sad baby!" They said together.

"Okay!" Carly made her way to the crib positioned a few feet away, Sam followed behind her.

"We'll start with-" Sam said.

"A teddy bear!"

Carly whipped out a teddy bear from behind her.

Sam leaned over the crib.

"Does the teddy bear make baby happy?" She asked the baby, who was played by the head of Spencer Shay.

"Yesss!" He said happily.

"Awww!" Carly and Sam swooned.

"How about this, stick of dynamite?" Carly asked. Holding up the fake dynamite stick prop.

"NOOOOO! THAT'S DANGEROUS!"

"Awww!" Sam said. "Baby doesn't like the dynamite!"

"What about a fresh bowl of salsa?" Carly said holding up the bowl of fresh mashed tomatoes that she had made herself.

"Yeah, does baby like salsa?"

"YESSSSS!"

The girls proceeded to feed the 'baby' shoving the sauce into his mouth spoon fulls at a time so that it all piled onto his bib.

Carly giggled. "Okay, so next on iCarly-"

"We're going to introduce a awesome girl-" Said Sam.

"Who loves to break things!" Carly finished.

"She's a creative breaker!"

"Come on out here, Tara!"

The pretty brunette entered the studio, smiling as she waved to the iCarly fans.

"Now today Tara is going to break for us-"

"A piece of wood!" Carly said.

"Yeah, baby!" Sam grinned.

"Do it!" Carly said, placing it on a stand.

"Sure!" Tara said, concentrating before she punched it expertly in down the middle.

"WOOOT!"

"That was amazing!" Carly exclaimed.

"I know, did you see that?"

"Wow, Tara!" Said Carly. "Wanna break something else?"

"Like Freddie's arm, Freddie's leg, Freddie's face?" said Sam with a annoying smirk.

Surprisingly, Freddie didn't look fazed.

"Aw, Sam, if your in love with me, just say so!" He teased.

Sam opened her mouth to retort, but stopped herself. She looked thoughtful.

Freddie began to feel afraid. What if he went a little to far suggesting that she could have feelings for a nub like him? What if she killed him now?

"Uh... I mean... I was only kidding."

Sam just shrugged. "Ah, well. I guess it was time I told you that I love you anyway." She said indifferently.

Freddie thought he hear incorrectly. "What?"

Carly looked wide-eyed from Sam, to Freddie, and back again.

Sam stared at her shoes. "I said that it's time that I told you that I love you. You said that if I'm in love with you then I should just say so. So I'm just saying so." She shrugged again. "Thanks for that. You made it a lot easier on me."

Freddie's jaw dropped. She was being serious, he realized.

His body began to tremble, making the camera that he was holding shake violently.

Carly quickly regained her composure and bounced up to the camera, reaching out to steady it.

"And thanks for watching iCarly! Be sure to log on same time next week for another crazy webisode!_" _Quickly she switched the camera off.

"Bye, Tara." She said, pressing the elevator button before shoving her into it. Tara looked sorry to go. She wanted to see how this would turn out. Once she was gone, Carly rounded on her friends. "You guys! What the hell was that?" She demanded.

Sam plopped herself down on a bean bag and yawned. "What was what? The dork wanted to admit that I love him and I did. Relax would ya?"

Freddie stared at her as he gently put his camera down. He shoved his still shaking hands into his pockets.

"Sam, did you really mean that?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Duh. Why are you guys freaking out about this?"

Carly looked annoyed at her friend. "Sam, stop messing with Freddie. I already know your kidding."

Sam looked at her serious. "I'm not kidding. I mean it. Is it really that hard to believe?"

"Well, kind of! Freddie's sorry that he suggested that you might be in love with him, okay? But messing with his feelings isn't the answer."

Sam smirked at her two friends. "You guys don't have to believe me if you don't want to. I couldn't care less. Say, Carls, do have any ham?"

When Carly didn't answer her, Sam just shrugged and went down stairs in search of ham.

"Um, Freddie. I kind of get the feeling that she's telling the truth." Carly said.

"But she can't be!" said Freddie. "She's always hated me! Sure we're friends now more than we're ever been, but she can't love me! And what about us? You're still unsure about your feelings for me."

"No... actually Freddie, Sam was kind of, sort of right." She looked down guiltily. "I _was_ only interested in you because you saved my life. I felt like I owed you something in return. So... I kissed you."

"Carly!"

"I'm sorry!"

He sighed, rubbing his temples with his fingers. "It's okay... just... God, that would have been nice to know. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I was afraid that you would hate me."

"Well... I don't. You should be happy to know that I grew out of my crush on you a long time ago. But even if we don't like each other that way, I can't see Sam actually liking me."

"Do you like her?"

He looked thoughtful. "I don't know... I think I might... I guess I just never considered she and I could ever be more than friends. But if she really loves me, I think this can work."

Carly shrugged. "Well, I don't know if she was telling the truth or not. But we need to find out. C'mon."

The two of them went downstairs together to find Sam, cutting a whole ham up into a few slices. She nodded to acknowledge her friend's presence.

"What goes on?" She said, biting into a particularly juicy piece.

"Put up the food, Sam." Carly said.

Sam gave her a weird look. "No, I'm hungry."

"We need to talk to you!" Freddie said.

Sam glared at him and he cowered back behind Carly.

"Is this about me liking Freddie, again? Get over it you two. It's old news now."

"Sam, this cruel joke has gone on long enough. Just admit that your lying already." Carly said uneasily.

She swallowed a mouth full of ham. "I'm not lying. Anyway, I gotta go home and take care of my mom. She's got a cold." She headed for the front door, still carrying her plate of ham, when Freddie caught her wrist.

"Wait." He took a deep, shaky breath. "Sam, I'm in love with you too." He said, staring into her eyes. Waiting for a reaction.

Waiting...

She only nodded. "Cool. Now out of the way nub." She side stepped him to get to the door, but quickly he moved to block her.

"Dude!" She said, shoving him."Move it!"

"Let me get this straight. You told me that you love me. I told you that I love you, and all you can say is, 'Cool'?"

"Well, what do you want me to say?"

"I don't know... something else!"

She glared at him. "Now your staring to get on my nerves."

"Since we love each other, can't we get into a relationship? You know... like go on a first date or something?"

"Maybe...if you want... or if ever I feel like dating a nub." She attempted to get past him again, but failed when he moved in front of her.

"Why are you acting like this is no big deal!"

"Because it isn't! You like me and I like you. So what?"

"This is a big deal! Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to tell me that you love me?"

She looked taken aback. "How long?"

"Since we kissed almost two years ago!"

"Oh..." She she trailed off. "So you don't love Carly anymore?"

He made a face. "Of course not. I love you."

She smiled a little bit. "Alright then, dork. Maybe I will give you the honor of taking Mama out on a date sometime."

He looked stunned. "Really? You'll let me?"

"Only if you'll buy me, like, a huge plate of spaghetti or something."

He grinned. "You got it!" He leaned in, stomach fluttering, to kiss her. She dodged him quickly.

Confused, he tried again. She moved away again.

"What?"

"Here are the rules. I get to kiss you. You can't kiss me unless I kiss you first."

"What? That's not fair!"

And then the two friends were at each others throats again. Carly watched them with a smile on her face.

They had both confessed their feelings for each other, and planned their first date, and yet, they were still arguing.

Some things never change.

**A/N: I'M SO EXCITED FOR iSTART A FANWAR! SEDDIE MUST WIN! OMG I can't wait until it premieres. Anyway, hope you liked this. It was just a one-shot so nobody can scold me for not finishing my other stories before starting another chapter story. I'll update iHate and iRead Between The Lines soon, so don't worry. I've just been very busy lately. Anyway, REVIEW!**


End file.
